Secret Valentine
by babi-anime91
Summary: Vaughn was going to propose to Chelsea. Mark wasnt going to let that happen things turn out the way he wanted them to,& leaves.Chelsea is now alone with the love of her life & her bestfriend hating her. Will they get back together or will he marry Sabrina
1. Chapter One

_**Love and Confusion**_

**_Disclaimer: I Dont Own Any Of The Characters In This Story! _**

Summary: Vaughn and Chelsea have been together for a year living happily on the farm. Vaughn finally decides to ask Chelsea to marry him. When Mark find out he planned to ruin everything for his do turn out the way he planed. Now Chelsea's alone with out her bestfriend and the love of her life, or is she? Will she ever get back together with Vaughn or will he stay with Sabrina his new girlfriend?

**Mark's POV**

_Tuseday 9am_

Once I heard it was true I was pissed. I had just found out the my ex-girlfriend Chelsea was getting married to that basterd cowboy.

Theres no in hells way that Im letting that happen. I have to come up with something.

"Come on Mark think think......" Wait a minute " yes thats it if I do that and he see us he wont even want to see her ever again" I said to myself.

Perfect I thought as I headed down the Inn where a Docter Trent was staying at.

_**At the Inn**_

"All right take one before bed and it'll help you sleep for the whole night you hear only one" Dr. Trent repeated again.

"Yeah Doc I heard you the first time thanks again" I waved and quickly made my way back home to get everything set.

After the table was set it was 12pm.

"Just in time Chelsea might be on her way to town in about 20 min.s" I told myself, and quickly made my way down towards her house.

When I turned to enter the farm someone ran into me, it was Chelsea.

**Chelsea's POV**

_Tuesday 12:15pm_

"Finally done" (sigh) " Well better go see Julia" I said to my dogs Cookie and Kapu.

They both wagged thier tails happily. I smiled at them and went back inside to refill thier water bowls before I left.

Its been getting very hot this summer. I watched them lap up the water alittle and looked over towards the river where a broken down bridge.

Ive been saving up wood and money to have Gannon build a new one, and finally I had enough who knows what might be out there.

Ok you guys Im off to see Gannon and Julia take care of the farm while Im gone that goes for both of you alright"

They both barked happily in reply. I love these two

"Bye you guys see you in a little bit" I said giving them each a pat on the head and ran off to town. I didnt get very far before i ran stright into someone. It was Mark.

"Ow... oh Hi Mark what brings you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to come see you so how you been?" He asked

"Umm Im fine why do you ask I saw you just two days ago Mark is something wrong?" I asked, He was acting kinda strange we havent talked this well since we broke up.

"No not at all, well I just stopped by to invite you to dinner at my house" Yes very very strange.

"Mark you know Im with Vaughn and everything between us is over." He cringed a bit when I mentioned Vaughn.

"Yeah but just as friends please? Come on Chelsea only friends please?" He begged.

"Mark, I cant alright?"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!" He got on his knees and begged.

"Fine but no dinner I'll just stop by for a vist alright?" His face lit up.

"Thats perfect thanks Chelsea see you around...???"

"Hmm how about 7pm? I asked.

"Ok see you at seven my place" He gave me a quick hug and left.

"Well thats was weird" I said to myself and quickly went to Gannon's first.

As I entered the little shop I couldnt stop thinking about what could be in that jungle. I giggled loud enough that Gannon chuckled slightly knowing what I wanted.

Ive been coming in every single day bringing him the wood he would need to build it.

"Alright and it'll take about three days Chelsea" He told me.

"If I start today itll be done by Thursday mourning, but itll be an extra 50g more"

"Hmm Its alright thats alright Gannon as long as its done" I smiled giving him the extra 50g, thanked him and went to Julias.

I wanted that bridge done by this week. I couldnt wait! At Julia's we just talked about her little romance with her "big strong" man (Elliot).A while later Natile passed by with Pierre. We just smiled and waved.

I stayed there for a while untill it was 6:30 and said I had to go, Of course she asked me where and I told her.

When I told her about Mark she seemed kinda mad that I was actually going to his house.

"Chelsea I thought evrything between you two was over long time ago"

"It has been and it is over, and Im just going quickly, as friends, I already told him no to the dinner he offerd, you know I love Vaughn Jules"

"Kay Chelsea I believe you I just dont trust him hes just I dunno so weird"

"Julia Itll be a quick visit besides I want to go see how Gannons work is comming along I finally got enough to build that bridge that leds to the jungle Jules!" I said hopping in one place.

She giggled " Kay jus be here early tomarrow Vaughn wants to show you something.

I stopped hopping and looked at her "He what?"

"Nothing.." She smirked. I swear everyone in his family has that smirk.

"What is it Julia tell me!" I begged "I'll still act surprised please!" She turned her back to me.

"Nope sorry Chels he'll kill me if I tell you so your just gunna have to wait' She said in a playful tone.

"Ugh fine! Your no fun Jules! Well bye Jules see you tomarrow" We gave each other a quick hug and I left to Marks house.

_**At Marks House**_

Marks POV

It was 6:50 so she should be here any minute. Pills:Check and milk since I know she wont eat:Check. I took the little pill container Dr, Trent gave me and grinded a two pills and mixed them in her now just have to wait till she get s here. There was a knock on my door' Ah perfect timing. I opend the door and there she was.

"Hi again Chelsea come on in" I opened the door and she came in.

"So whats up Mark? You need something?"

"No No not at all just wanted to spend some time with my dear friend, is that so wrong?" I asked pretending to look kinda hurt.

"No thats not what I ment Mark, but we just never really talked since we broke up you know?" I hated it when she'd mention _that _and_ HIM_.

"Yeah well Why dont we start off like new yeah?" I insisted. Hey I have to get her to trust me right?

"Yeah ok but only as friends" She smiled. Goddess shes so beautiful.

"So you want some milk? Hungry?" I asked her. '_Come on Come on say yes'_

"Umm not really but I'll have some milk please, Im gunna have to leave soon I left my dogs outside"

"Yeah,yeah thats fine with me" I think the only reason she said yes was because she didnt want to hurt my feelings. Chelsea always careful never to hurt peoples feelings.

I quickly walked to the kitchen grab her cup and took it to her. She drank it quickly. I smirked_ thinking pretty soon now_....I turned to look at the clock then back to her we talked for a good 10 min.s

"Well Mark I think Im.......... gunna head off now....Im kinda tired..........." She said threw yawns.

I looked at the clock again and heard a _thump. Perfect._

Chelsea was on her back unconscious mumbling somthing.

"Wow well that was fast, ok Chelsea lets see what your dear Vaughny does when he see's us together."

I quickly undressd her. Resisting the urge to just jump on her at that very moment. I want her awake not asleep.

Next I undressed myself only leaving my boxers and sliding in the bed with her, holding her tightly in a hug. I never want to have to let go again, but I knew I was going to leave once Vaugnh gets here so I thought for a moment.

I might never get to see her again she might end up hating me after this, what the hell I might as well have at least a little fun with her then.

I quickly took off my boxers, her undergarments and had my fun.

Once I was finished I feel asleep panting hard and holding her.

I woke up when I felt Someone pull me out of the bed and throw me across the room. I got up and was knocked down by a punch in the nose.

I looked up and sure enough there was Vaughn. '_Oh crap'_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Vaughn's POV

Damn sun why'd it have to be so hot? I was heading over to aunt Mirabelle's shop holding a little blue box inside was a Blue feather and a silver ring.

Just looking at the box made me smile. Ive been waiting for this day for awhile now. I was finally going to propose to Chelsea.

As I entered the shop I noticed that Julia hushed aunt Mirabelle as soon as I walked through the door. They kept quiet they didnt even say good moring or nothing like always.

They never keep quite. _What the hell is going on?_

"Julia whats wrong?"

"Umm nothing why would you ask nothings wrong everythings A-ok here Vaughn right mom?" She looked over at her mom, who looked lost in thought.

"mom!"

"Huh? Oh right right yup a-ok darling" She mumble timidly

I sighed I knew they were lying. I grab Julia and dragged her out of the shop.

"Alright tell me what going on, Julia, NOW" I demanded.

She kept quiet for a while until yelled again "NOW"

"Alright alright, but .......I dont know how to say this Vaughn......."

"Spit it out already Chelsea's going to be here any minute and I...."

"She's not coming!" Julia blurted out and quickly coverd her mouth with her hands.

"What?... what do you mean shes not coming did you forget to tell her .....?"

She cut me off again. "No (sigh) Vaughn I did tell her and she said she was going to come, but..."

"But what Julia, spit it out did something happend to Chelsea!?"

"No she'....(sighs) she's... at Mark's house"

"Your Joking she'd never.... she wouldnt..."

"Vaughn Im not sure alright she went to his house yesterday and never went home" She said in a whisper but I still heard her.

Next thing I knew I turned quickly and headed to Chelsea's home. How could she. No Vaughn take it easy, she would never do that to you. I mentaly argued with myself until I reached her house.

Instantly her dogs Cookie and Kapu ran up to me.(a/n Kapu's a germen sheperd huskey mix, and Cookies Australian Shepherd hukey mix) With no Chelsea behind them. _'She never leaves them outside alone'_ I thought as I petted them, while they whined.

"Hery guys where Chelsea?" I asked them, even thought thier dogs I knew they understood. They just answered my quiestion with two long whimpers.

I went over to her house and nothing. Went to the barn, no Chelsea, Chicken coop nothing same with the fields.

I then spotted someone over by the river. _'Maybe she's there'_ I remeberd she'd be saving up to fix that damned bridge.

I quickly walked over to the bridge but nope as I got closer I noticed it was just Gannon.

'_Maybe he's seen her'_ I thought. "Hey Gannon , Have you seen Chelsea?"

"Nope sorry Vaughn havent seen her since yesterday evening"

"Did she mention where she was headed off to?"

"Hmm well the only other place was Julia's have you asked her?"

"Yeah yeah she's not there either..." I had no other choice but to go to Mark's house (sigh) _'I hate that guy'_

"Well then when you find her can you tell her Im going to be done with this here bridge sooner than I thought" He asked.

"Yeah no problem Gannon, I'll let her know" He nodded and went back to work.

I headed back to her house to feed her dogs, then went to check on her other animals, feed them and left to Mark's. Hoping Julia was wrong.

I reached the little shack and felt something lick my hands. I looked down and there was Cookie and Kapu. I havent noticed they had followed me. They were as worried as me.

I looked through the little window that was by the door, and saw the them Mark and Chelsea....._together in his bed........No.....she did.....how could she?!!_

I kicked the door open, grabbed that faggot Mark and threw him across the room straight in to a chair. I quickly walked to him, as soon as he got up, I punched him straight in the nose. As soon as he recoverd he looked up and saw me, He didnt seem surprised to see me at all he actually smirked that little bastard! I picked him up of the floor and started pounding the living daylights out of him.

Cookie ran over to Chelsea, whining and layed down next to her, Kapu barking at Mark, teeth showing. Then sinking his fangs in Mark's arm.

Chelsea's POV

_Ugh.....my head's killing me......where am? I last thing I remember......Gannon's......Julias......(gasp) MARK! _I shot up on the bed still sitting on it and saw Vaughn punching and kicking a very bloody Mark, with Kapu atached to his arm.

I heard a soft whine next to me it was Cookie. As soon as she saw I was awake she started licking my face. Kapu heard her whine and imediately looked ran over to me and did the same as Cookie.

I turned my attention back to Vaughn and Mark. _'What the hell is going on'_

"Vaughn!! No you'll kill him! Please stop!" I yelled. He glared at me, His eyes filled with hate and saddness.

He looked down as if look my whole body over. Thats when I realized I was naked.

I shriked and grabbed the sheets on the bed and coverd myself up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CHELSEA! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME HUH!!??" Kapu and Cookie both started growling at him. They've never seen him mad at me, ever.

"Vaughn please calm down let me explain!" I pleaded, but it was no use he left Mark on the ground and came over to me and slapped me.

I feel back on the bed, pain in my whole left side of my face. It hurt very VERY bad. At the moment he slpaped me both my dogs were on him.

Kapu had his left arm, and Cookie his right leg. "Kapu, Cookie Down guys" I orderd my dogs. They quickly did what I told them to do and came back to me each next to me.

Tears came down my face while I tried again. He was bleeding but it didnt bother him at all."Vaughn please let me explain I..." He hit me again this time he hit me hard enough so that I flew off the bed. Again my dogs were on him.

"Down dogs, good boy good girl" I cried, I didnt want them hurting Vaughn.

He walked to me and grabbed my arms and held me up so that I was standing on my own two feet. Kapu crouched down ready to pounce, fangs bared, Cookie growling same position as Kapu, Both ready to attack him again.

"Never say my name again, I never NEVER want to see you around the shop again, I never want to even hear MY NAME coming from YOUR mouth you fucken BITCH!!"

He stood there holding me up for a while until he heard someone calling out his name.

"Vaughn....."

It was Julia. I was happy to see her, until I saw the look on her face.

We both looked over at the door and yup there she was with a surprised and dissapointed look on her face.

"Vaughn put her down and lets go, we dont have time to waste on trash like _HER_."

He trew me back on the bed and left with out looking at me. I cried again as soon as he threw me. My dogs quickly went to me trying to calm me down.

How did all this happen, WHY did it happen. I looked over at Mark who was coverd blood but still able to walk.

"IT WAS YOU WASNT IT! WHY MARK!?" I cried, tears pouring down my face. "WHY!??" Kapu got worked up again fangs out.

He started chuckling, and smirked " You really didnt think I was going to let you marry the guy now did you?"

"What are you....." then it hit me Thats what the big secret was! Vaughn wanted to ask me to marry him!!

"You Fucken dick!" I yelled. I got up and hit him straight the jaw. "your coming with me right now and your going to tell him everything you little creep!!" I yelled as I grabbed my clothes and got dressed.

"You actually think I would go and get you two back together!? Ha dont make me laugh Chels. Your on your own."

I turned to face him "What are you talking about Mark?" I was alittle confused.

"I mean that Im leaving, theres no point in staying your still in love with _him._" He stared washing his face from the blood.

"So what Mark your just going to leave me here like this!?!"

"Why of course my dear so see you never Chelsea" He said while changing into a clean pair of pants and shirt.

"NO you you cant Mark please, you have to tell him the truth!" I begged.

"Again the answer is no Chelsea." He reached under his bed and grabbed a suite case. He was really leaving, _'No He's Not'_

"Kapu, Cookie Guard The Door" I orderd, and they did. Both trotted and sat on each side of the door.

"You really think you _pups_ can keep me from leaving?" He smirked sending chills down my back.

"Yes and they will, at least untill I get Vaughn back down her." I told him heading to the door, kneeled down and told my dogs to make sure he didnt leave. They both barked in reply. _'Goddes I love these two'_

I left and headed to the shop. I didnt get far from the house when Lanna and Natile walked up to me worried looks on thier faces.

"Chelsea! Whats going on!" It was Lanna

"Yeah we were talking to Julia and she seemed really pissed at you Chelsea." Natile asked

"yeah weve never seen her this pissed you know? She told us we could find you at Marks house, Chelsea did you cheat on Vaughn?" Lanna asked.

(Sigh) "No I didnt this is all Mark's fault" I explaind. I was barly gunna tell them everything I knew untill we heard a loud crash and barking.

"Oh no KAPU , COOKIE!" I ran back to the house glass shatterd outside I checked inside nothing I went to the back and I saw Cookie and Kapu run after Mark.

"No! Cookie Kapu come back!" I yelled but they couldnt hear me. Who knows what Mark'll do to them. So I ran After them. I hear Lanna and Natile calling out my name and running after me. But I didnt stop I had to get my dogs.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

DisClaimer: None of the Characters are mine, except for the doggies .

And Maybe asome future Characters but I'll let you guys know 

_**Last time:**_

"_No! Cookie Kapu come back!" I yelled but they couldnt hear me. Who knows what Mark'll do to them. So I ran After them. I hear Lanna and Natile calling out my name and running after me. But I didnt stop I had to get my dogs._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lanna's POV**

"Chelsea! Wait for us!" I yelled. Natile and I were both running after her. She was just about to tell us why Julia and Vaughn were so mad at her.

"Hurry up Lanna! We have to catch up to Chelsea!" Ugh Natile was way ahead of me. My feet were starting to hurt too.

_(Pant)_ How long have we been _(pant)_ running Nat?" _(pant)_ Im tired! Natile finaly stopped runnig and waited for me. I looked around and noticed were we were headed.

"Man Lanna you should go running more often so you wont get tired quickly."

"Ha ha very funny Nat, Hey isnt Chelsea headed to the beach? Look how weve been chasing her, around town and now directly to the beach"

"Your right but... does that mean... Lanna whens the next ferrie supossed to leave?"

"Exactly at 9am I think why?, wait...." We both gasped and faced at each other "He's going to leave the Island!" we yelled at the same time, and ran quickly to the beach. We were to late when we got there.......

"Wait Look over there in the water!" said Natile pointing a finger to the water by the dock.

"Chelsea!"

**Chelsea's POV**

"Kapu!, Cookie!" (pant) "Stop! Come on Boy! Good Girl! HEEL!" _'UGH I dont think they can hear me!'_

I was running like if my life depened on it, that little sneak. He's running around the outskirts of town. I knew he was headed to the beach, where a ferrie was supposed to leave at 9.

I glanced at my wrist watch 8:57. _"That bitch!! UGH!"_ Then I thought "No No No No" I cried "If he gets on the boat then my dogs might follow him on it too!" It was like a big energy boost. No matter what I did not want to loose my dogs!

I ran faster and saw the beach come into view along with it my dogs.

"Kapu!!! Cookie!!! HEEL!!"

They both still couldnt hear me _'Damn It!' _I meanage to see the ferrie and Mark running up the stairs, along with my babies.

'_Almost there' _Then out of nowhere some guy wearing a wierd looking uniform stopped me from boarding the boat. _'Shit!!'_

"Excuse me Miss Ticket please" He waitied, hand extended waiting for the little piece of papper I did not have.

"Umm, I dont have one I just need to get my.." He shushed me by putting his hand in my face.

"Sorry no ticket No Boat"

"But I..."

"No Buts, Sorry, All Abored!"

(Grrrr) " I need to get my Dogs! Let me on!" I yelled directly in the guys face, hands balled tightly in fists.

He looked at me like nothing " Sorry no can do, I didnt see any dogs so if you'll please... hey!..." I had shoved the guy out of the way and he landed in the water.

"Sorry! I'll get off once I find my dogs!" I giggled, well he deserved it. (Hmph). Now to find my babies.

I ran down to the passengers rooms and into a hallway. "Kapu! Cookie!"

I was about to turn the corner when I bumped into someone. It was Mark.

"You!" We both yelled at the same time. But before I could do anything he picked me up and held me out of the boat. Before he dropped me Kapu and Cookie arrived, growling.

"Ok Chelsea, you dont want me to drop you call off you pups" He threatened.

"Down Kapu down boy" he stared relaxing a bit but his eyes never left Mark. "Cookie thats a good girl down girl" She relaxed and whined walking over slowly to where Mark had me.

"Well then Bye Bye Chels have a nice swim" He smirked.

"No Kapu Cookie !....!!" He let me go. I went sraight down into the cold salty water. _Splash!_ Followed by two more slaphes. I floated a little bit and looked around. Yup my pup's followed me _(sigh) 'Thank the Goddess'_

Once they both reached me I untied my bandanna and tied it around both thier collars like a leash to direct them the right way to the shore. When I reached the dock I heard someone call out my name, It was Lanna and Natile.

Both Natile and Lanna helped me out of the water. Then helped lift both my dogs out as well. Lanna then went over to look for Denny for some towels. He wasnt home, but she found three towels outside so she brought them over to me and the dogs.

"Ugh He got away how could I let him get away!!" I cried frustrated.

"Calm down Chelsea look why dont we get you out of these clothes and then tell up everything." Said Lanna.

"Yeah I agree with Lanna Chels, Why dont we go to my house, Lets just dry up these two and they can also come inside" She pointed at my babies and smiled.

I smiled at them "All right then" Then looked at my two babies "Kapu.... Cookie" I said sternly.

They both seemed to stiffen at the tone of my voice and whine giving me thoses cute puppy eyes'. I giggled and opened up my arms. " Come here you two" they didnt hesitate to run to me and lick me to death.

I laughed "You guys had me worried sick! When I say tell you guys to do something do it!" I told them. They just replied with barks and whines. Lanna and Nat looked at each other with relieved look on their faces and finished drying my two happy mutts.

"All right all right calm down you two lets go to auntie Nat's house" Nat helped me up. I untied my bandanna that was still tied to my dogs' collars and wrapped it around my wrists.

Lanna was about to return the towels but I insisted I'd wash them _then_ return them. She made no objecting just smiled and carried them. We made it back into town, I really wanted to go talk to Vaughn but I knew he would never listen to me. Thought's keeped running trew my mind _'What did Mark put into the milk, I know it has something to do with it.'_

We were walking past Mirabelle's shop _(sigh) _no one was outside. Lanna seemed to notice me looking.

"They arent home, they had to take care of the wounds Vaughn had on his arms and legs"

"Then they left the island?"

She nodded. "Yup Nat's families in charge of the place till they come back" I looked over at my pink haired friend who nodded in reply. We arrived to her home. I explaind everything to Nat and Lanna, well only what I knew. And all I really did know was that Mark had drugged me. He had planned it out. Also that Vaughn was planning to propose to me. Once I mentioned that tears quickly formed in my eyes and went down my face.

"Dont cry Chelsea please I know that once they come back he'll be calmed down enough to listen to you" Lanna told me.

Natile was very pissed and wanted to go looking for Mark. "Ugh that bitch wait till I get my hands on him! Ugh! I'll kill him!"

"Nat calm down please it doesnt matter, I dont know where Mark was going he didnt say anything" I told her. She calmed down eventually... and I had also calmed down. Around night fall I decided to head on home. Before I went I stopped at Gannon's to ask about the bridge. He happily informed me that he had finished the bridge _(You gotta love that big guy.)_ also that Vaughn stopped by looking for me.I just told him I had already spoken to Vaughn. I thanked him and went home with my dog's next to me. At home I checked on the animals and saw that they had bee taken care of already. _'Vaughn'_ I went to bed and cried myself to sleep. Kapu snuggled behind my back and Cookie in front of me.

"Tomarrow's a new day you guys, if he wont listen to me at least one last time then I guess he isnt worth it right?" Cookie whimperd, Kapu stayed silent.

"(sigh) I cant try to convince someone who's stubborn as Him boy, sorry" Kapu snorted. And looked at me head tilted alittle. "I know I know, We'll just wait and see what happens ok?" more whimpers "good night you guys I love you two" I knew they understood becuase the both wagged thier tails in response. I cried myself to sleep that night hoping that tomarrow would be a good day.


End file.
